


No Regrets

by niyalaw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, I thought they were drunk but nope, M/M, ada yang mau baca gak, aku nulis apaan juga bingung, idk - Freeform, ini aslinya mau oneshot tapi sudah tidak tahan ingin post duluan aw, they were sober, too detail kissing scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalaw/pseuds/niyalaw
Summary: Dengan perlahan Renjun mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.No regrets.Tanpa memisahkan jarak di antara mereka Renjun berbisik.“Ya Mark… Aku juga menginginkanmu”No regrets.





	No Regrets

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Donghyuck?"

 

Itu adalah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Renjun semenjak Mark datang ke apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya Renjun sudah ingin menanyakan hal itu dari awal Mark datang. Tapi melihat wajah Mark yang kurang begitu bersahabat —seperti sedang menahan amarahnya—, jadi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

 

"dia selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil. Dan aku tidak suka" jawab Mark kesal.

 

"kau seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Donghyuck, Mark hyung. Ini bukan kali pertama kalian bertengkar seperti ini" timpal Renjun balik.

 

Renjun sangat mengenal kekasih dari orang di hadapannya itu. Lee Donghyuck yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Susah sekali untuk mengalah meskipun berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan untuk Mark Lee... Renjun pikir dia adalah orang yang gampang mengalah. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk kali ini.

 

"ia bahkan yang pergi duluan meninggalkan aku di cafe tadi"

 

"tunggu, kalian bertengkar di cafe? di depan umum?" Renjun tidak habis pikir kalau pertengkaran mereka cukup sengit seperti ini.

 

"ya, dan itu sangat memalukan sekaligus memuakkan" ucap Mark sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya —yang berada di depan Renjun— untuk duduk di sebelah Renjun.

 

Dan tiba-tiba Renjun bisa merasakan kedua lengan Mark melingkar di pinggangnya dan dagu Mark yang bersandar nyaman di bahu sempitnya. Renjun cukup kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut —meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Mark melakukannya. Ia masih belum membalas pelukan Mark.

 

"hyung... jangan seperti ini" Renjun berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan yang menjadi erat sekarang —tidak cukup erat untuk menyakitinya. Ia harus mulai memperingati Mark karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana akhir dari situasi ini.

 

"hey... aku sedang sedih sekarang. Aku hanya butuh pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan diri" Mark mulai menjauhkan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Renjun. Ia menatap lekat kedua manik indah di hadapannya itu. Yang ditatap berusaha untuk menghindar —tidak berani untuk membalas tatapan itu.

 

Mark pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, "atau mungkin...." bisik Mark pelan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, "bisa dengan cara yang lain" Mark mulai menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan mengecup bibir kenyal itu. Bibir yang membuat dirinya kecanduan.

 

Merasa tidak ada balasan ataupun perlawanan, Mark pun mulai berani untuk melumat bibir itu. Memberikan fraksi-fraksi kecil dengan menjilat dan menggigit bibir pink itu. Berharap si empunya bibir memberikan ijin dengan membuka bibirnya. Memberikannya akses untuk menjelajah lebih dalam di sana.

 

Renjun sungguh terkejut dengan aksi nekat Mark itu. Ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan pikiran rasionalnya, karena ia sangat tahu bahwa ini salah. Ciuman ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Bahkan Mark seharusnya tidak boleh berada di apartemennya sekarang.

 

Disaat sisi rasionalnya ingin mendorong Mark untuk menjauh, ia dikejutkan dengan gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya. Membuat dirinya tanpa sadar membuka mulut, memberikan Mark akses untuk melumat bibirnya lebih. Bermain dengan lidahnya tanpa ampun. Oh, Renjun harusnya tahu bahwa Mark adalah seorang pencium yang handal. Membuat pikiran rasionalnya hilang entah kemana, membuat Renjun pasrah dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Mark.

 

Ia sering mendengar dari Donghyuck bahwa mereka bisa menghabiskan malam mereka berdua hanya dengan berciuman. Tanpa tahu malu Donghyuck mengatakan ciuman Mark membuat dirinya kewalahan, dan dengan berlebihan Donghyuck mendeklarasikan bahwa Mark memiliki lidah yang luar biasa —itu membuat Renjun memutar matanya. 

 

Dan sepertinya sekarang Renjun harus percaya dengan hal itu. 

 

Susah payah ia mengimbangi permainan lidah Mark, ingin berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan ini —meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa ia akan kalah. Dengan kewalahan Renjun meremas surai hitam legam itu, memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya butuh oksigen untuk memompa paru-parunya. Dengan berat hati Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menatap dengan lembut wajah laki-laki manis di hadapannya itu. Bibir yang tadinya pink menjadi merah dan bengkak sekarang, mata yang sayu, keringat yang bercucuran karena ciuman panas tadi, dan jangan lupakan hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.  _ He is just wreaked him in so many ways. _

 

Mark mulai mengecup leher jenjang itu. Mengigitnya kecil untuk menggoda si empunya leher. Renjun hanya bisa mendesah kecil, memiringkan lehernya untuk memberikan akses lebih kepada Mark. Tanpa ragu Mark mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecup-mengigit-melumat leher itu berulang-ulang. Ingin sekali Mark meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sana, tapi ia tahu bahwa Renjun tidak akan menyukainya. Dan ia masih ingin hidup besok.

 

Perlahan mulut itu naik memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil hingga ke area telinga Renjun yang cukup sensitif. Menggodanya dengan mengecup dan menjilat area belakang telinganya, membuat Renjun mendesah lebih keras. Mark tersenyum senang melihat reaksi tersebut.

 

"Renjun.... Aku menginginkanmu..." bisik Mark tepat di telinga Renjun.

 

Renjun bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisikan itu. Ia masih bisa memproses apa maksud dari bisikan itu. Dan Renjun jelas mengerti bahwa yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Bahkan ia masih bisa berpikir untuk mendorong Mark dan mengusirnya keluar dari apartemennya, setelah itu bertindak seperti kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi.

 

Tapi kabut kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Mark membuat semua pikiran itu hilang. Semua resiko yang akan terjadi setelah ini sudah tidak ia pikirkan lagi —toh ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

 

Katakan Renjun bodoh atau apa, dia tahu persis apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dan ya, dirinya juga menginginkan Mark. Ia ingin laki-laki itu membawanya ke langit ke tujuh, dimana hanya akan ada mereka berdua disana. Tanpa seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

 

Renjun menangkup wajah Mark, berusaha menghentikan kegiatannya —mencumbu telinganya— dan berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Renjun menatap dalam kedua mata itu yang sudah tertutup oleh nafsu. Mark menginginkannya, dan Renjun juga menginginkannya. Jadi tidak ada yang salah. Yang mereka lakukan ini tidak salah. 

 

Dengan perlahan Renjun mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. 

 

_ No regrets _ .

 

Tanpa memisahkan jarak di antara mereka Renjun berbisik.

 

“Ya Mark… Aku juga menginginkanmu”

 

_ No regrets _ .

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Renjun mau tak mau membuka matanya. Mencoba menyesuai diri dengan sinar matahari yang telah menerangi kamarnya itu. Renjun melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.  _ Jam 7 pagi, masih banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan _ , batinnya.

 

Ia pun melirik ke sebelah kirinya —area yang biasanya kosong membuat Renjun kadang merasa kesepian— saat ini ditiduri oleh seseorang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana dada bidang itu naik turun secara teratur, rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi dahinya dan tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

 

Kadang Renjun berpikir akankah lebih baik jika setiap setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan panas itu, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri di pagi hari? Akankah lebih baik Mark pergi meninggalkan sebelum ia bangun? Tidak, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi —meskipun Renjun selalu berpikiran seperti ini. Mark tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri, bahkan saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya dulu. Meskipun dirinya belum bangun, Mark akan tetap menunggunya. Mereka akan menghabiskan pagi bersama, bercanda gurau hingga sarapan bersama. Dan Renjun merasa spesial.

 

Rasanya Renjun ingin berteriak di hadapan Mark, kenapa dia selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat spesial? Apa dia hanya ingin mempermainkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja Renjun tidak bisa menolaknya.

 

_ He felt stupid. _

 

Renjun memiringkan badannya ke kiri, menopang kepalanya tengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Mark dalam, berusaha mempelajari setiap lekuk wajah yang tegas itu. Di hadapannya adalah pria yang membuat Renjun melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

 

Kalau boleh jujur ia sudah menyukai Mark jauh sebelum Donghyuck mengenal Mark. Mark Lee adalah seniornya di kampus dan beberapa kali mereka mengikuti kegiatan kampus bersama. Mark juga termasuk mahasiswa yang populer, sudah tampan juga merupakan seorang kapten team basket di kampus mereka. Bagaimana Renjun tidak langsung jatuh hati kepada seorang Mark Lee? 

 

Seandainya saja Renjun memiliki kepercayaan diri yang besar seperti Donghyuck, mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin yang harusnya menjadi kekasih Mark itu dirinya, bukan Donghyuck. Tapi apa daya inilah takdir yang sudah mempermainkan hatinya.

 

_ Ting! _

 

Renjun melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel itu dari meja nakas di sebelahnya.

 

_ From : Full Sun _

 

_ Renjun-ah, bisakah kau ke apartemenku hari ini? Aku membutuhkanmu. _

 

Oh, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk seorang Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingin teriak, INI APAAN HAHAHHAHAH well abis dapet inspirasi setelah liat orang-orang pada ngetweet si markhyuck kayak lagi berantem jadi dapet ide ini deh HUHU  
> awalnya mau bikin markhyuckren (yaampun ini ot3 ku tersayang aku lemah bgt sama mereka) tapi aku lagi suka banget+baper sama markren trs kalau buat renhyuck aku gak bisa berhenti ngebayangin mereka sahabat yang bener-bener deket pokoknya sampe baper2an sendiri huhu  
> honestly I don't think someone gonna notice this fanfic hehe and it's my first time post here and also my first time writing with dreamies as the main characters. I hope you just don't hate me because I make it kinda..... mature lol  
> Enjoy guys, I promise I'll post the second part soon as possible muah


End file.
